The present invention pertains to portable electronic devices and more particularly to visual displays with portable electronic devices and more specifically communications receivers.
Portable communications receivers and other electronic equipment, such as radios, cellular and cordless telephones, pagers, data banks and the like, are becoming increasingly popular. In many instances it is desirable to provide a visual display on the receiver to supply the operator with a visual message. The problem is that visual displays require relatively high electrical power and require a great amount of area to be sufficiently large to produce a useful display.
In the prior art, for example, it is common to provide visual displays utilizing liquid crystal displays, directly viewed light emitting diodes, etc. These produce very large and cumbersome displays that greatly increase the size of the receiver and require relatively large amounts of power.
In one instance, the prior art includes a scanning mirror to produce a visual display but again this requires relatively large amounts of power and is very complicated and sensitive to shock. Also, the scanning mirror causes vibration in the unit which substantially reduces visual comfort and acceptability.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable electronic device with miniature virtual image display.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable electronic device with miniature virtual image display which substantially reduces the amount of power required.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable electronic device with miniature virtual image display requiring substantially less space to provide a useful and easily perceivable display.
These and other objects and advantages are realized in a portable electronic device including a data source and a miniature virtual image display having a viewing aperture, the display being operably attached to the data source and including image generation apparatus for providing a real image with a luminance less than approximately 15 fL and a fixed optical system for producing, from the real image, a virtual image perceivable through the viewing aperture.